


with friends like these...

by Jaelicate



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Junsu is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelicate/pseuds/Jaelicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Junsu is an idiot and Jaejoong is definitely not a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with friends like these...

It wasn’t like Junsu was a pervert.  
He really wasn’t!  
He was a good, Christian raised boy.  
Junsu knew that. His parents knew that. His friends knew that.  
His neighbor did not.  
The brunette male always had thought that living alone was easy. He thought once he lived in the big city, had his dream job and a solid circle of friends...well then everything would just be fabulous.   
He’d meet his dream girl, marry her and make one...maybe two kids.  
But of course nothing like that was ever so simple. Instead of Junsus carefully laid out plan, a blonde beauty moved in right across the street. The woman was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. It seemed like she was an angel sent from heaven. Shoulder long shimmering honey blonde hair, slim built and moving with a natural grace that made Junsus heart beat thrice as much as usual.  
He had debated about introducing himself a day already as his mom came by to look after him, leaving an Apple pie in her wake in which he saw the perfect opportunity. So Junsu got himself presentable and picked up his pie before moving across the street to ring on the beauties doorbell.  
She had her hair back in a ponytail with her bangs hanging free around her face as she opened the door, the brunette had trouble breathing and the mixed smell of cherry and vanilla coming from his neighbor, in faint waves as she had opened the door, was rendering him completely speechless for a moment as well.   
It was awkward for mere seconds before the beauty started speaking to him.   
“Oh hello! I’ve seen you yesterday… aren’t you the guy that lives across the street from me? Can I help you?” Junsu could have sworn her voice was made from silk.  
“E-eh yes. Yes sorry I didn’t want to seem like a creeper but I wanted to welcome you in the neighborhood”, the brunette male recovered quickly and held out the pie with a bright smile. “I’m Junsu”  
The blonde beauty smiled brighter and, completely obvious to Junsu hearing the angels sing hallelujah, took the pie with a thankful nod out of his hands. Their fingers touched for a moment, Junsu nearly collapsed from happiness, and the neighbors cheeks tainted faintly pink.  
“I’m Jaejoong by the way, you can call me hyung”

—

So apparently the blonde beauty across the street was actually a guy. It could have been easy to say that Junsu was more than a little shocked to reveal this little fact and Yunho, his best friend whom he of course had to tell about the encounter with Jaejoong, laughed at him for 20 whole minutes before telling him to man up and tap that boy if he had a crush on him already or be a total prude and never think about his attraction to another male ever again. What he, for the record, tried for three whole days till his plan burnt down in hell.   
It was easier said than done to never think about it again when it appeared that his new neighbor wasn’t just drop dead gorgeous but seemed to be allergic to any clothes that covered more than the most necessary parts as well.  
Junsu didn’t know what he had done wrong in his previous life to deserve this kind of pain. He never had thought of himself as a stalker or anything else than a good boy but Jaejoong brought out sides in him he was actually afraid of. His mother would die an early death should she ever realize that her youngest son was thinking of making out with his neighbor on any available surface in both Jaejoongs and his own apartment. And Junsu wasn’t even being dramatic, thank you very much.

—

He had dreams.  
First it was innocent hand holding going to dates kind of stuff, but sooner rather than later he started having vivid dreams about pressing the other against walls and floors while kissing him senseless while his body got consumed in a seemingly ever burning fire of lust. One night the brunette woke up after an especially passionate dream about them soiling the pool behind his apartment building and had to take a very cold shower before he could even fall asleep again.  
He completely blamed the blonde’s half nudist-tendencies for that.

—

Three months later, and still not one step further in his dilemma it just got worse. He caught himself spacing out every time he heard Jaejoongs melodic laugh, and Jaejoong laughed a lot and it was hindering his work ethics.  
Junsu was good at what he was doing but he started to slack with his deadlines and the way he watched Jaejoong through his window was bordering on creepy already.

—

Then Yoochun showed up. He was one of Junsus oldest friends who had to crash in his guestroom for a few days while his boyfriend Changmin calmed down after a fight.  
Yunho showed up the first evening with a six-pack beer and marinated beef to barbecue and naturally shit just got real because his best friend couldn’t shut his big mouth and spilled Junsus little secret in a matter of minutes after arriving. Sometimes the brunette hated his friend with a burning passion.  
He was nursing his beer silently while the other two laughed on his expense when the doorbell ringed. Glad to have the opportunity to bail for a few seconds he answered with a relieved smile.  
“Jaejoong- hyung”, he stammered like a school boy once the door was open and his brain had slammed the brakes as soon as he saw the other male. The blonde smiled shy, obviously embarrassed that he had somewhat interrupted if the background noise was anything to go by.  
“Ah...I’m sorry Junsu-sshi I just wanted to bring over the pie platter. I forgot for some time already and finally remembered...I’m sorry I seem to have the worst timing ever”.  
The small melodic laugh that the other tried to hide behind his hand, a move that made Junsu rage in the inside from cuteness, alerted his friends behind him as well.  
“Well hello there”, Junsu heard not too much later in Yoochuns usual flirting tone. His head spun and he froze completely on his spot while his mind made up the worst case scenarios already without him actually reacting in any physical way.  
“You must be Jaejoong, Junsu-yah told us about a new neighbor...do you wanna come in a have dinner with us? Yunho bought too much anyways”  
The brunettes head snapped to look at his grinning friends to glare, a motion that obviously seemed to put his neighbor off.  
“Oh I’d love to but I wouldn’t want to force myself onto you like this”  
Was the somewhat shy answer that made Junsu sob inside his head in relieve and disappointment at the same time, why must he ruin every perfectly good opportunity.  
“Ah don’t be silly. I’m Yoochun this one is Yunho, our Junsu-yah is just shy don’t worry, you wouldn’t want to be rude right Junsu?” Rude wasn’t the word Junsu had in mind, instead he wanted to punch the older man into the next century the moment he felt a heavy arm circling around his shoulders.  
“No, of course not. Please come in, hyung”, he heard himself say and made space for the blonde to step into the apartment fully.  
“Well then”, Jaejoong answered with a shy smile and bowed. “I’m Jaejoong, it’s very nice to meet you all”

—

The longer the dinner went, the more Junsu was sure he had done something very wrong in his previous life. Like…kill a man, hate kittens or steal from babies.  
Yoochun and Yunho had started to squeeze any little information about Jaejoongs private life out of said man while Junsu was damned to sit and watch completely helpless as his mind stowed away details like “I’ve got 8 older sisters” and “I just had to get out there for a while so now I’m living here” as well as “no I don’t like women like that I think getting raised with 8 of them picking on you does these kind of things to you”  
He had to leave it to Yoochun that the elder male was a natural in seeking information even though he wasn’t too sure he should be happy with this.  
The evening was winding down slowly and Junsu found himself staring off into the distance while standing on his balcony.  
“Junsu-sshi”, Jaejoongs voice called out softly behind him. The younger turned around with the most relaxed smile since hours. “Please drop the formalities, hyung”  
The faint blush covering Jaejoongs cheeks could come from the beer in his hand or the slightly cold breeze fiddling through their both hair.  
“Of course, ah…actually I’m a little embarrassed but I’ve wanted to ask something for quite some time already, May I join you?”  
Nodding the brunette shuffled to the side a bit, unnecessarily since there was enough space to begin with, and motioned for the elder to go on. With a few quick movements the blonde stroked some rebellious strands of hair behind his ear and Junsu asked himself if it was as soft as it looked, what made him miss the question completely.  
“I’m sorry”, he had to smile sheepishly “I spaced out for a moment, come again?”  
The blonde smiled brightly at him, making his heart flutter in his ribcage, as he repeated his question.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me”  
Junsu sputtered and couldn’t nod soon enough, almost toppling all over himself as he did so.  
“Yes”, he rasped out breathlessly “yes hyung I’d like that very much.

–

He didn’t know how they ended up lip locked just a few minutes later but if the cat calls coming from inside his apartment were any indicator to go by they were at least giving a rather nice show.  
Pulling back from each other Junsu watched the blonde lick his lips and cover his flushed cheeks for a moment. "Ah I’ve wanted to do that since you’ve turned up on my doorstep”, the blonde admitted and made Junsu gape.  
“Well at least it’s mutually as long then, Yunho and Yoochun have been laughing at me for quite some time about this already”  
He felt a hand brush through his hair and smiled at the slightly taller male. “I won’t let them anymore”  
Well seemed like everything turned out to be fabulous after all.

–

“I never knew you’ve had a pool, Junsu-yah!”  
He heard the innocent exclamation a few days later and found himself pressing Jaejoong against the wall of his hallway and his lips against the blondes.  
“I never...” the older gasped once they separated several seconds later. “Never imagined you getting so turned on over me mentioning a pool”  
If Jaejoongs blush was anything to go by he hadn’t seen his smirk coming either.  
Wrapping the blondes long legs around his hips Junsu carried his boyfriend over to the bedroom.

**“You have no idea”**

**Author's Note:**

> yay for the second fanfiction in one week?  
> cross posted to [lifejournal](http://jaelicate.livejournal.com/1123.html)  
> i hope you like it!  
> xoxo


End file.
